


Say What You Mean

by Ackaphobe



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackaphobe/pseuds/Ackaphobe
Summary: Sammy Stevens has always prided himself on his voice, on his words.He'd never been a particularly loud guy, but, as odd as it was it was one thing that he could rely on.He could carry a tune well, and he enjoyed talking. But that wasn't what he enjoyed.It was the way he spoke, and what he said that made the difference.
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Say What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

> I, am not projecting at all I swear. I just got to thinking about how the "RALPH", "Jack in the box jesus", and the band names thing make sense so uhh, take this. I do this too and i just relate I guess. 
> 
> This fic is all over the place I'm sorry.

Sammy Stevens has always prided himself on his voice, on his words.  
He'd never been a particularly loud guy, but, as odd as it was it was one thing that he could rely on.  
He could carry a tune well, and he enjoyed talking. But that wasn't what he enjoyed.  
It was the way he spoke, and what he said that made the difference.

Even when the world around him got too noisy for him to parse words from the din, he could talk.  
Wether it was theatre, radio or just in his day to day life, Sammy didn't often find himself at a loss for words.  
He'd beg borrow and steal things he thought were funny, picking up new phrases from everywhere.

Packaging, signs, things lily said, a joke he overheard on the bus.  
Whatever sounded good in his head would come back out later.  
His mind was a treasure trove of weird sayings.  
Hell, he even had a bad habit of talking to himself when he was alone. Testing out a new bit or a joke, tweaking it until it was just right. 

Jack had always said that he found it endearing, the way Sammy repeated things.  
It wasn't a conscious thing, more of an impulse per-se. He'd read or hear something, and then there it was.  
Lily found it annoying. "I can read Stevens, no need to say it again". But he kept on doing it. 

That's part of the reason he loved radio so much. He didn't have to make eye contact, or explain the idiosyncrasies of his personality to anyone.  
He could just, talk. Having someone on the air with him was a given though, had to keep up the performance somehow.  
Guests on Shotgun Saturday Nights used to remark at how quiet he was when the mics were off.  
Jack would always say it was part of his Charm. His idiotic repetition of whatever sounded good was funny!  
Dragging back old jokes, filling in dead air with a pointed comment or two, or simply just pointing out when he thought something sounded nice.  
But it was like flipping a switch when he didn't want to. The jokes were still there, but there were less of them.  
The Sammy Stevens broadcast over the airwaves was different from the Sammy Stevens who wasn't.  
Non-Radio Sammy was quiet. Still sassy, still funny, but more subdued. There was less of a character then.  
His words sounded less like a carefully crafted script or improv routine.  
Sammy had thought he'd left the "acting" behind, in California, with the idea of Shotgun.

But here he was, standing in front of a glorified log cabin, Carefully preparing the first thing he'd say on the Air in King Falls.


End file.
